The Tickle War TETROLOGY
by VanG Ziggy ZA
Summary: The series I posted on DA is now here too!  Jeena, Maja, and Rallen get involved in a tickle war spanning a few months
1. Just Some Girl Time

JUST SOME GIRLTIME

Jeena stirred a little, the darkness, and sleep washing away, and a deep brightness flooded over her when she opened her eyes. She gasped, squinting her eyes and tried to lift her arm over them to block the darkness, but was shocked as her limb refused to budge. In fact, neither arm would move. What the heck? The young, pink haired girl squirmed, trying to force her body to move up, but even her legs felt as if they were full of iron.

Somewhere in the room, a dark, cruel, laughter filled the air. Jeena had never heard it before herself, but she knew in an instant who it was that was laughing at her, although all logic seemed to deny the reality. Maja? the young NPP science officer asked. Again there was the cruel, feminine laughter, and the lights dimmed a little, allowing Jeena to notice her wrists and ankles were bound by metal straps, and that she was laying on a soft mattress. Whats going on here? Whose there? the girl snapped as her heart pounded had against her chest.

There was the sound of movement, and then the figure of a light violet woman with large tentacle like appendances came into view. Her face was etched with dark purple tattoos, and she smirked at the young girl. You have no idea how hard it was to get you to go into that room, back on Nanairo, Maja, one of the High Krawl, and the only female one, said. She eyed the young woman. Are you comfortable? she asked, with mocked sincerity in her voice.

Considering that Im in the presence of someone whose supposed to be dead, not really. Jeena blinked. She was still wearing her light blue uniform, but her jacket had been removed, making her arms bare. Her shoes were gone too, as were her stockings. I thought Rallen defeated you back on Nox! Jeena growled. She forced herself to jerk forward, and narrowed her eyes. I dont care what is going on here, but you are going to release me!

Maja threw her head back and daintily held her hand over her mouth as she laughed. That little boy? Beat me? Please, he got lucky, and even though that dork, Jado, thought he had consumed my power, he also underestimated me. She paced around the table, studying the girl. As to whats going on here, well one, a kidnapping, and two, an interrogation, my dear. You and I never really got to know one another, and I wanted to change that. She smiled, and rested her chin on the table, next to Jeenas left ear.

I wont tell you anything, Jeena shouted, twisting her neck to look at the villainess. Deep down, her heart raced faster, and she could feel her muscle tightening, fearing the pain that was soon to come.

But you will, Maja laughed. You are going to tell us the access code to turn off the Geos. With them out of the picture, the Krawl can begin the conquest of your galaxy.

Get bent, Jeena snapped, her light blue eyes shining with anger. Not a chance, and even if you did, Rallen still beat you without the help of the Geos, hell do it again!

The little NPP boy beat me, because he got lucky. But dont forget, he couldnt come close to scraping the true dark Spectrobes without the help of the Geos. Krux never forgot that.

Rallen beat Krux without the help of the Geos too, Jeena snarled. Hes probably already on his way here and,

Maja was quaking with laughter. He doesnt even know where here is! And by the time he figures it out, it will be too late! Maja hummed a little, and smiled. But I think weve talked enough. Care to make it easy?

I told you to get bent, the girl growled. Majas smile grew wide, such a dark and odd smile that it made Jeena shudder. Do your worst.

The High Krawl shrugged, and walked behind Jeena, her appendances twitching with excitement. You dont know how much you made my day, she laughed. Before the girl could ask what she was doing, Majas hands came into view, and ever so gently began to stroke Jeenas arms. You have very soft skin, Jeena, I should also try and get your secret for that.

Jeena frowned, squirming. This was odd, was she trying to seduce her? She blinked, Wha what are you doing?

This, Maja laughed, and then dragged her fingers right into both of Jeenas armpits, stroking and wiggling them.

N no dont do that, the young NPP science officer squeaked, beginning to wiggle a little. Get off of me! Maja laughed, and ignored her, twirling her right index finger in the motion of a little circle, until it reached the very center of Jeenas armpit, while she dragged her nails softly up and down the left.

Youre not ticklish, are you, little girl? Maja teased.

Yohoho wihihihish, Jeena mumbled, her mind racing trying to figure out a way to get ignore the tickling sensation across her skin.

I think youre lying to me, you cute little thing, Maja laughed. Kootchie, Kootchie Koo, somebody has ticklish pits, and we both know who, she sang, dancing and dragging her fingers in Jeenas hallows. She picked up speed, then slowed, then altered with both hands. Jeena was squirming like a worm on a hook, biting her lip, as she tried not to open her mouth.

Hmmmm, a strong willed girl, no wonder youre ranked so high. But Ill crack through the wall. A pair of tentacled appendances wiggled around the mattress, and headed for Jeenas ribs, rubbing them up and down. One little, two little, three little ribbies, she sang.

AHAHAHAHAHA, STOHOHOHOHOP! Jeena screamed, jumping on the table, as she was being attacked in four spots now. YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO WIHIHIHITCHHHHHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Well that did the trick, but witch? That comment wasnt very nice, little girl! Twenty pit circles for you! Slowly she twirled her fingers in the very centers of Jeenas pits, laughing as the girl screamed in hysterics.

NOOHOHOHOHOHO STOHAHAHOP! I MEHEHEHEHEN IHIHIHIHIT! Jeenas face was growing red hot, and she began gasping for air. The tickling had only been going on for five minutes.

You ready to talk? Maja asked with a smile. Honestly I hope not, but I can be merciful if you are! She slowed down her tickling, and stopped, to let the girl catch her breath.

! Jeena snarled, tears pouring down her eyes. She caught a large gulp of air, and thrashed. Rallen will come, and hell kick your butt again!

Maja smiled, Now that the break is over, she giggled. More tentacle appendances came from behind the table, and pulled Jeenas shirt up a little, revealing a very cute, little pink belly. A thin appendance appeared, and danced its way toward Jeenas little navel.

NO, OH GOD, NO! NOT THERE! Jeena shrieked. It wasnt her worst spot, but it still drove her crazy.

Talk, then! Maja suggested.

Jeena closed her eyes, knowing what was coming, and hoped that not seeing it would help reduce the sensation. With a brave gulp she thrashed her head back and forth. Immediately Maja began stroking her pits again, the first two tentacle appendences toying with her ribs, and now one of the two newer larger ones was stroking across her stomach, its touch like a hundred threads of yarn, while the thin one dipped into her navel and wiggled. OHOHOHOH SHIHIHIHIHIT AHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOP, NOT MY BELLY BUHUHUBUBUTON! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOP!

Cruelly, without any stopping, nor reasoning, appendances came, four stroking and teasing her knees both front and back, a second thin one tickled around the edges of near navel, while a third joined the first in tickling inside of it. The torture lasted twenty minutes, and she was exhausted. I HAVE TO PEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! she cried.

Then go, Maja laughed hard. Im having too much fun to stop now! Unless you want to give me a certain code! She threw her back and laughed even harder, And even then, youre not leaving this planet! Im having so much fun, Im keeping you!

YOHOHOHOUR SIHIHIHICK, MAHAHAHAHAHAHAJAHAHAHAHAHA! Jeena cried. Her sides ached, her head hurt from laughing so hard, and her vision was becoming blurred. Still, the tickling ended. And Jeena gasped for air, slumping down as she breathed hard.

An aide approached and took the mattress and the girl away, into a special room, where she was allowed to use the bathroom, and get something to drink. She slumped into a deep sleep, but it didnt last. An hour later, she was back in the interrogation room, and Maja sat on the floor, with a wicked grin, holding a large purple feather in one hand.

Her mind raced, her heart thumped. Not again! She had no choice, she didnt know where the hell that idiot Rallen was, but if she didnt do something, Maja was going to tickle her to death! But the thought of all those planets the Krawl had conquered fluttered deep back in the reaches of her mind. Planets drained of light, gut in half by these fiends. No no, despite this horror, she had to stay strong. I will not tell you anything, Maja.

The High Krawl smiled. You must be enjoying this as much as me! Maja laughed. Jeena wouldnt answer, and Maja shrugged. Oh well, I do promise that you arent getting a full body tickle this time. Just three areas are going to be attacked. The thin tentacle appendances appeared and immediately without warning slipped under Jeenas shirt, and began gleefully playing with her navel.

Jeena shrieked with renewed laughter, and thrashed. STOHAHAHAHAHOP!

Majas eyes gleamed, and she inched near Jeena, still sitting on the floor, her fingers twirling the feather.

NOHAHAHAHAOT MY FEHEHEHEHEHET! Jeena screeched, her eyes wide with horror. But the villainess giggled, and ignored her. She dragged the purple feather back and forth across Jeenas left sole, up and down, and between the cute wiggling toes, sawing between those insanely ticklish areas. NOHOHOHOHOHOOHO! STOHAHAHAHAHAPP! Maja laughed, scrapping Jeenas right sole with her fingers, her appendances on her shoulders pressing the toes back whenever they crinkled.

Jeena laughed for an hour more, thrashing and kicking, and screaming, and occasionally pleading with the evil young alien to stop the torture. Finally, just as it seemed her mind was about to snap, and treason for self preservation hit, an alarm went off.

Maja leapt to her feet, and blinked , What the hell is that? she snarled. A motion screen appeared, and a fleet of NPP ships appeared with it, bombarding the surface of the world with light beams. The low Krawl that tried to defend their base, quickly fell back and disappeared into the darkness. Its not possible! she cried.

About damn time! Jeena thought, gasping for air. Took your time, Rallen! But then again, without her, she knew her partner, and friend, would probably have had a hard time making out what clues there might have been to her disappearance.

Maja turned to order Jeena evacuated from the planet, and for files to be destroyed, when the door to the room budged, and squatted inward, finally breaking as the brown haired, brown eyed hero, Rallen burst through the door, Aldorous right behind. Maja, youre alive! he shouted, his eyes growing wide.

You fiend, what did you do to poor Jeena, Aldorous demanded, raising his right arm, where a flame colored Prizmod, containing, no doubt a Geo, was exposed.

Nothing much, the dark alien said, with a grim smile. She and I just had some girl time, and a lot of good laughs! She felt disappointed that her little toy was about to slip away, and no doubt she was in serious trouble with Krux for not getting the code. But self preservation for the moment was most important. She turned to Jeena, It was fun, dear we must do it again! And then she faded into shadows.

Oh, dont worry, Jeena gasped. If I ever get my hands on you, Ill repay you for every bit of fun weve had. She smiled, and ignored her friends questions as to what she meant. Like she said, just a little bit of girl time.


	2. Revenge of Jeena

REVENGE OF JEENA

It was a bright day on Nanairo, as Jeena worked on the ship. Two months had gone by, since shed been abducted by the Krawl, and interrogated by Maja. Now a day had gone by that she didnt remember what happened, not a night went by that she didnt dream of still being restrained and tickled for hours by that vermin.

It ate at her mind, how close she was at giving certain codes over to the enemy. A few minutes more, and Maja would have had her prize, and would have kept a new toy to play with. Jeena was just lucky her friends had managed to find her, and come when they did.

The door of the hanger bay opened, and her partner, Rallen walked in, with a huge goofy grin on his face. Jeena had never told him, nor their friend Aldous, what Maja had done not completely. It was kind of embarrassing that tickling, a childs game of ultimate uncle, had nearly done her in. No broken bones, no marks on her skin that lasted. She had called it some. girl time.

Guess who just got caught with her hands in the cookie jar, he said with bright brown eyes ablaze. A certain High Krawl, who had been talking to you a few months back.

A chill went up Jeenas spine as she blinked. What?

The NPP task force caught her without much incident. She was completely taken surprise. Didnt even get a chance to escape. He picked up and apple and chomped down on it. And the best part is, she has certain information on the Krawl as to where those fiends went to after we kicked their butts.

But shes not talking, Jeena said with a hopeful gasp.

As much as you did, when she had you over for a little tea party, Rallen said with a nod. The commander wants you to talk to her, see if you can get anything. Suddenly his smile vanished. But,

You dont think its a good idea? Jeena was hurt. She cocked her head.

Im afraid you might go a little too far, Rallen said. I still dont know what she did to you, and Im afraid your need for revenge might push you over the edge.

Only if I snap and make her laugh to death, Jeena said with a giggle, her eyes twinkling. Dont worry so much that doesnt suit you at all! She seemed to wiggle a lot in anticipation, as if she had to really, really pee. So when do I get a crack at her?

When you are ready, Rallen said with a sigh.

Good, then all I will need is some feathers, and I can begin! she giggled.

Rallen frowned. Feathers?

Jeena marched quickly toward the exit of the hanger, turning to give her partner a super cute, perky smile, her eyes closed with glee. Feathers, she said.

Maja had to blink a few times as the darkness gave way to light. She was sitting, handcuffed in a chair. For some reason a few minutes before that, the guards had managed to use some kind of device to melt her shadowy shoes, revealing very pale, purple feet. When she had asked what for, they simply answered that it was what the interrogator had asked for.

And now that she saw who the interrogator was, she felt a lump in her throat. Dont even think youll get anything from me, dear. Jeena stood hovering over her, smiling like a madwoman. Im stronger willed, and Im nohahahahahot tihihciklish! she said, her words melting quickly to laughter as Jeena switched on her scanner and blasted the light to her feet, drilling its ways between her toes.

You seem plenty ticklish too me, Jeena giggled, turning off the device. Ill give you the same chance you gave me. Talk and it will go easy on you. Dont talk, and were going to have so much fun, its going to be insane! She winked at the High Krawl. Please, for the both of us, dont talk though, okay? She giggled, and knelt down, running her fingers up and down Majas soles. Wow, such cold piggy toes! You really need to get them into the light more often!

Nohohohoho, Im not going to sahahahay anythihihiing! Maja bit her lips and held the laughter in, as Jeena scribbled on her pale skin, holding her toes up with the palm of her free hand to prevent them from crinkling, and slowing the tickle sensation.

Oh goody! This will be good for my therapy then! Jeena giggled, clawing her fingers between the toes, and raking them straight down Majas soles. Some how, I just knew this would be a very sensitive area. She tickled Maja that way for nearly five minutes straight, really working over the right foot, at the while Maja bit her lips, piercing them with her teeth. Oh, you are strong willed, but I think we both know who will crack.

You lihihitle, brahahat! Stahahahaop! Maja shut her eyes, panting quickly to try and swallow her giggling. Youre not as good as this than, mehehehe, you knohohohow! I hahahahahad you beheheheheheging almohohohost. Oh Gohahahahahahad not there! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Not wihihihith thohohohose! Maja thrashed in the chair, her purple face turning pink as she screeched with laughter.

I thought this was going to work, Jeena squealed with laughter, sawing the toes with her feathers. She worked at that for another five minutes, and then turned to the other foot, dancing the feathery blades all over the sole, making Maja whimper with laughter. Then she stopped. Need to pee? she asked.

Once Maja had finished panting, she glared at the pink haired girl. No.

Gonna tell me that info? Jeena asked, with a closed eyed smile.

Bite me, brat! Maja howled.

Good idea, I havent had lunch yet, and ribs sound yummy! Jeena laughed. She switched on her scanner, and shot it at Majas waist, melting her shirt so it revealed a purple tummy and some very yummy looking ribs. Before the High Krawl could protest, Jeena leaned down, and began biting her ribs softly.

Oh Swehehehehet Lohohohord of the Krahahahahawl! Maja screeched with laughter, thrashing even more fiercely as the chewing continued. No, no. ! She shut her eyes, hoping to blind her senses to the sensation, but it only made it all that much worse. And Jeenas small nose, wiggling on her skin, her pink hair draping across her belly. It was horrible. Get youre hair off of mehehehehehehehehe! Maja swore.

Jeena looked at her with a frown, and blinked, before smiling evilly. Oh, what? You dont like my hair? She threw her head back, letting the pink threads of her hair dancing in the air. Well I do, its so soft, and perky! She giggled girlishly, lifting her hands to her chin. Wanna feel?

No, no, no, no, no! I did already, I believe you! Maja said, her eyes turning terrified.

Jeena giggled and bent down, holding her head to the floor so her hair flipped over her face, and slowly dragged the silky threads back and forth across Majas stomach. The High Krawl went ballistic with laughter and curses. She thrashed so hard, Jeena was afraid she might pop a bone out of place. Maja might not have cared about that, but Jeena wasnt as cruel as the Krawl. She stopped and let her catch her breath.

Why why did you stop? Maja hissed. Of course, not that Im not ungrateful.

I dont want to hurt you, just want the info, Jeena said.

Then you should not have stopped. I might have broken with a torture like that, the dark woman said with a smile. Especially how long you did it for. Sweat poured down her skin, and her face was now a very light shade of pink instead of purple. Her own hair clinging to her forehead.

How long did I tickle you like that? Jeena blinked and looked at her scanner, which had told her an hour had gone by. How did you survive that long without air! Jeena squeaked.

Im not human, silly girl. Im Krawl. I can breathe a lot longer with shorter amount of air in my lungs than you can. She blinked and slumped in her chair. Told you, you couldnt break me.

Jeena listened, and then flung herself at the Krawl. Her finger dug under Majas arms, and began wiggling, as a new light struck her eyes. Well then, now that I know that bit of information, she giggled. Back to business.

Maja howled with laughter again, and thrashed even more. She was tired. Jenna was a human, and not as strong as a Krawl, to the point that she showed concern for an enemy, but still all the same, if Maja could tickle Jeena like Jeena was tickling Maja, their first session would not have lasted so long, probably only a minute or two. The girl was a good tickler after all. She even took a few minutes break with her fingers to raspberry into Majas sides, navel, and underarms. She nibbled, and thrashed her hair on pale skin, until Maja finally felt her throat give out on her, and she broke into silent laughter, and then silence as darkness took her.

You never told me that Maja did that to you, Jeena, Rallen said, walking down the corridor. He looked at the girl, who seemed to glow with a strength she hadnt had before. That was horrible!

You were watching? the girl asked, turning to look at her partner. She blushed and looked at her feet.

A lot of the force was, the commander nearly decided to stop you with the hair thing, after seven minutes, but Dr. Kate said she didnt think Krawl anatomy was the same as humans and that she thought Maja could take it. He looked down at his own feet. Turns out she was right.

I cant believe I tickled her for so long, four hours, none stop, before she fainted! Jeena said, tapping the ends of her pointing fingers together.

Not sure if the commander will be happy with those tactics, Jeena. He didnt seem very happy. He said if we had to resort to the same things the Krawl did to us, we might as well just accept the darkness as well.

She turned to look at her partner. Think I might get court-martialed?

Rallen sighed, and smiled, shaking his head. Doubt it. Kate snapped at the commander, and reminded him of the anatomy thing, then said, him being a typical human male, he probably was getting a kick outta watching it. He laughed. The commander didnt say anything then, just blushed and walked out!

Jeena giggled, as she walked with her partner, and then both stopped as an alarm went off. People ran this way and that, before someone stopped before them, and saluted. Rallen? Jeena? they nodded. The commander wants to see you, post haste!

She got away, he sighed. Not sure how, unless by passing out like that, she managed to trigger some shadow skill that allowed her to escape. He looked at the tape. One moment, Maja was laying on her cot, in her cell. The next, she was gone. But in her place was an orb. It reads for Jeena to play it. He handed the pink haired girl the sphere.

Jeena studied it for a few seconds, and then switched a little button on. Majas image appeared. Nice try, kiddo, but not really good enough. She winked. All though you have skills, you brat. Id hate to see what you would have planned if you had a few more hours with me, so I managed to fuel the darkness in your tickling frenzy to escape for the time. Just in case you were curious as to how I pulled the Houdini, I believe the word is. She threw back her head and laughed, at her own joke, with that annoying, taunting laugh of her. Then she looked back at Jeena. Perhaps next time, she said with a wink. Maybe you can bring the little NPP boy, Rallen, and well see if we make a good team. She laughed again. But with a consolation prize, Ill let you know where you can find wimp Jado. Schematics appeared on the orb. Let him know, thats for trying to absorb me, Rallen, darling. And now, I really must go, kids. See you soon!

Jeena watched the orb blink into darkness, and put it down. She almost had her, not bad. She turned and looked at Rallen, ready for the adventure of kicking Jados butt, but he must have thought she was thinking of something else. Hehe, no, no, I wont betray you like that, Rallen. I just thought you were ready for another round with Jado!

Rallens eyes shrunk with relief, and he sighed. Well, if he cant beat me with all four High Krawl powers, and his real body, I doubt hell beat me in some giant Krawlsphere! Lets go! He turned and speed for the hanger, with Jeena right on his heels.


	3. Rallen's Peril

RALLENS PERIL

The ship soared through the stars, like an elegant dancer. Rallens eyes stayed focused as the stars skipped by the ship. Nearly had him, the NPP nearly had that, bastard, Krux. A tip had lead the group to the small world of Carnivie, a forest world, where the Krawl where making their new base.

Besides him, stood his partner, Jeena. Her bright blue eyes, were firm, and resolved, just as his own brown eyes were. Rallen ran his hands through his hair, and tensed. Over a year since the portals had opened, the second time the Krawl had tried to enslave mankind in his own time period. Twice thwarted, and a third time beaten, when theyd kidnapped the pink haired girl next to him, to get information. Then of course, theyd caught one of Kruxs top aides, Maja, whod interrogated Jeena, and tried to get information for her as well. Well Jeena had. Using the same tactics that Maja had used on her. Tickling. Rallens spine shivered as he remembered watching his partner in action.

Were nearing the planet, Jeena said, making him jump out of his skin. She looked down at him and giggled. What, were you planning on bombing their base with the ship? Leaping out of it, and dueling Krux one on one in some kind of heroic fantasy? she asked, teasing.

Rallen blushed. He knew he was brash, always ready for action. Everyone at the Nanairo Planetary Patrol, or NPP, knew that. Well, I did manage to defeat him one on one, if you remember.

You had the help of the Spectrobes, Jeena pointed out, her hands planted neatly on her hips. She was wearing her typical uniform, with a few variations. Her usual light blue dress-skirt ensemble was a bright orange red, same with her scanner gloves. It meant that shed be protected by any Aurora or plant type, Krawl. Her long, dark stockings were gone, leaving her legs bare, and her shoes were much shorter, with her toes peaking just at the edges of them. The planet was a very humid sphere, and theyd need to dress cooler.

Again he blushed, and he turned away. I know that, he mumbled. But I fought him sword to sword, he pointed out. I even knocked the suckers mask off! The thought of the confrontation made him shudder. A lot of people thought Krux was either an alien, or a human from a different world whod some how gained power over the Krux, but when that mask fell off, and his face revealed

Lets just play it by the book, okay? she asked. Commander Grant has the fleet waiting, just on the edge of the area, in case theres an ambush, or Krux tries to escape. And of course, Aldorus and Professor Kate, are with him.

Just in case we need any help scientifically that you cant handle, or theres any kind of ruins that need to be examined, I know I know, he moaned. Honestly, Jeena, Im not a little boy! The pink haired girl rolled her eyes, and giggled, poking him just under his arms. Rallen squeaked, and nearly dropped the controls of the ship. Hey!

Sometimes you just act like it, she teased, and than went to sit down by her own console.

Carnivie was just as wild as they had thought. Two hours of fighting Aurora Krawl, and exploring the world, and they were no better off than when theyd started. Normally Jeena would have stayed with the ship, but they both agreed it was better for her to make her way with Rallen, in case there was a trap or some kind of danger.

These Krawl were massively powerful and from time to time, Rallen would have to rely on Tindera, the ultimate Spectrobe of Corona, or fire. But the land was rich. There were so many minerals, gems, and fossils, that they wouldnt have to worry about going without Gura for a long time. Rallen decided hed have to be careful of letting that sly merchant and business man, from the planet of Nessa, Cyrus know about this planet. If not, it wouldnt stay wild for long!

Maybe this was a wild goose chase, the young man said, sitting on a rock. Sure, theres Krawl here, but no signs of any kind of civilization at all!

I hate to admit it, but maybe your right, Jeena said with a sigh. If we keep this up, were going to be killed. I think we should contact the commander, and let him know.

Rallen nodded, and tapped his communicator, frowning as static hissed at him. Thats odd, it was working a moment ago. The brown haired hero raised his arm, to bring out his child Spectrobe partner, but the scared little critter stayed in the Geo. Or at the very least, couldnt come out to play. Rallens frown grew wider. That had only happened if there was a Krawl around.

It was then that they noticed that the wild life had grown suspiciously silent. Something is definitely not right, Rallen said. He stood up to go, his blade extending from its mechanical seethe. Were going now!

Gas poured out from the trees and the ground. A strong, thickly smelling, white gas. The two heroes dashed forward, heading for the ship. But the gas floated everywhere. Within minutes, the two youngsters were flat on their backs, unconscious.

Wakey, wakey, a voice called out to Rallen in his dreamless sleep. Maja.

Rallen opened his eyes, to see he was strapped to a wall of some kind of dungeon. He tried to move, but the iron shackles held him tight. Wheres Jeena? he growled. And where are we? I didnt pick up any buildings!

Thats because the former tenants of this pitiful planet took their last stand in the core of their world. They thought they could keep away from those who preyed on darkness in darkness! Maja cackled, gently putting her hand over her mouth. And as for your widdle friend, well lets just say she and I caught up on old times! Her eyes glistened and twisted into skull like frames, as they did when she was bitter, or dangerous. Then turned back into their more human forms. We had hours of laughs!

You witch! Rallen howled, pulling on the chains. Where is she now?

Now, now, thats not a nice thing to say, to an old friend, Maja said, waving her finger in front of Rallens face. She smiled, and quickly used her tentacles to slip his jacket and shirt off of him, undoing his shoes as she worked.

What are you planning, Maja? His heart skipped a beat. He knew. Im not going to tell you anything, you know. He looked to his wrist, but his Geo was gone. No calling for help that way.

Not an interrogation, if it was, Id still be with poor, little Jeena, the High Krawl laughed. She smirked. Just going to show people the foolishness against going against the Krawl. Her tentacles waved in the air and shot forward at him, wrapping around his waist in a great big bear hug, without the pressure of the actual hug.

Rallen felt his eyes widen as his skin began to tingle. His throat began to grow dry, and his pulse raced. Stop thahahat, he snapped.

Why, dont like it? she giggled. The tentacles strolled up and down the sides of his waist, alternating the pressure from soft to harder. Maja smiled, strolling up to the boy, who was doing his best to control himself, and held his chin in her hands, making him look her in her eyes. Come on, cutie, you know you want to laugh. Itll help with the tension.

Get bent, Maja, he hissed. His fingers flexed, as if trying to form claws. He tried to pull away from the young, light purple skinned villainess, but her strength was incredible. And she was using her free hand to sketch around his left ear. Noooho, he said, his strength slipping.

Oh, but yes, she laughed, her finger drawing along his lobe, and went across his face, until she twirled it near the bottom of his nose. His eyes grew wider still, and he fought to get away, his fingers flexing madly now. You really should have taken my offer, and joined us, little Spectrobe master. Now youll serve as the proper example. She laughed her annoying laugh, and glared at him in all seriousness. I might just end up tickling your little mind out! And then keep you as a pet! Again she laughed.

And then the tentacles went for his ribs, and hit them hard. Rallen doubled over, as if punched in the gut, and wretched, his eyes shut tight as he laughed. OH GAWD STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP, PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE! His face was bright red, and tears were starting to form.

Maja clicked her tongue, shaking her head. Already broke, huh? Thats no fun, Jeena was far stronger! She bent forward and tickly nibbled on his neck, darting away as he tried to head butt her. Bad, boy! she laughed. Lets try this tummy, while my tentacles have their fun!

LEHEHEAVE MY STOHOHOHOMACH ALONE, AHAHA! Rallen kicked his legs with what strength he had, but it wasnt helping. It left him tired, and made the sensation all the worse. And of course, Maja only laughed, and blew raspberries on his stomach for five minutes, digging her fingers all over it for another five.

Such a ticklish, little boy! she cackled. Oh, you are so much fun! And to think, weve got hours, if not days and weeks for this! She raspberried his stomach a few more times, until he slipped into silent laughter, and then slipped him a glass of water, stroking his throat to make him swallow.

What was that? he asked, his strength returned, his throat moist, and his pulse down to a regular beat. It was as if all of the sudden, hed gone back in time. As if hed just woke up to see her standing there.

New invention by Krux, she smiled. Instantly brings strength and stamina back to the person. Her eyes twinkled with dark mischief. Were using it for our more human, think more High Krawl, candidates, so they can fight longer in the field. She giggled, swirling the liquid. I like using it for our captives, keeping them from passing out.

You arent going to break me, he hissed.

Already did, she giggled.

I wont be a poster boy for the galaxy, telling them to just let you wreck their lives! Rallen thrust forward, his hands trying to grip Maja, but slunk back as she cruelly laughed, and dug her fingers deep into his ribs, as her tentacles attacked his knees now. Immediately, the young man threw his head back and howled. DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMN IT STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP!

No, and no bad words now, its no fun with profanity, she laughed, tickling his upper ribs slowly, kneading his lower ribs like hard bread rolls. Her eyes sparkled and in an instant, she pressed her mouth against his ribs, tickling him with nibbles up and down his

ribcage, growling playfully like a dog. Ohh, so yummy, she laughed, taking a moment to enjoy his laughter.

PLEHEHEHEHEASE, MAJAHAHAHAHA, NO MORE, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE NPPEHEHEHEHE WILL STAHAHAHAHAOP YOHOHOHOHHOOU! Rallens mind was racing with fire, and confusion. Where was Jeena? Was she going through this at this moment too? And were was the commander? Why didnt he send forces to the planet to look for his missing agents, once communications was cut! THIHIHIS WAS A SET UP! KRUHUHUHUK WAS NEVER HERE WAS HEHEHEHEHEHEHE?

Tell me you love it, Maja demanded, her fingers working his sides over like a potter works a clay jar. Oh, and sure he was, six weeks ago. But I knew you couldnt wait to find him and have a second round.

I HATE IT, AHAHAHAHAHAHA, STOP, AHAHAHAHAH, ILL GEHEHEHEHET YOU FOR THIHIHIHIHIS! Her tentacles were digging into his pits now, as Maja swirled her finger in his navel. I SAID STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!

And I said, tell me you love it, little NPP boy, Maja laughed. Come on, just three little words. I love. it! Ask me not to stop, and I might give you a break!

Youll give him a break now, and let him go, you witch, came a female voice behind them. Rallen slowly stopped laughing, as the tickling slowed down, and both looked to the direction of the voice. Jeena stood, barefoot and wild looking, holding her scanner on her wrist.

How did you, Maja began. She looped to the ground with insane laughter, as the pink haired girl turned the scanner on, setting the sensation for tickling, as she had done to the High Krawl during her interrogation.

The mindless patrols you had guard me shouldnt have been so mindless, Jeena said with a smirk. She held the scanner at the High Krawl, and looked at her partner. You okay?

Just let me go, Rallen panted. Well contact the commander, and then we can get out of here.

She didnt hurt you? she asked, seriously worried.

No, not real pain, Rallen said. Tickled me for around an hour or so, but nothing major. He watched Jeena approach Maja, placing a watch like device around her wrist, and then look back at him. Are you alright?

Fine, and that miniature scanner I cooked up in my cell will definitely make sure she cant do anything too wrong, or even escape. His partner smiled at him and gave him a playful hug. Oh, and already contacted the commander. They had been told by Krux in a rouse that wed been taken off planet. They gave chase, only to find out it was a trick. So they should be here in about half a day.

Good, now you going to let me go? Rallen gasped, gaining his air.

Jeena nodded, giving him a sip of water, to quench his throat. Sure, of course I will, she giggled.

Wait a moment, whats going on? Rallens eyes grew wide. Who are you, and where is, Jeena held up her hand.

Its me, I promise you, she laughed. She looked at Maja and narrowed her eyes, turning off her main scanner. Then she tapped her equipment, and brought up a communications with the fleet. Commander Grant assured him, that everything she had said was the truth.

So how did you know about the water, and why give it to me? Rallen asked afterwards. And when do you plan on letting me go? He looked at Jeena to a confused and slightly scowling Maja.

After we, girls, have had our joint fun, Jeena teased. Maja is in no real position to threaten you, or me, but she was having so much fun, I see that now, and she didnt get to finish her playtime with you!

What? No, wait, Jeena you cant mean it! The Krawl, they did something to you! This is a trick after all! He began panicking, his eyes bulging from his face.

Nuh-uh, Jeena shook her head. But what she said when she escaped us all those months ago, well, that got me to thinking, and then watching you two have so much fun, I wanted to have a go too!

Well, despite it all, I have taught you something! Maja laughed. The villainess rose to her feet, and slowly approached Rallen. _Wont let this gift horse get away. And in the meantime, I can use some chaos to get the edge of these two, or at least get away._

Jeena giggled with a high pitched laugh and advanced on the fearful young man too. And in the blink of an eye, they attacked in unison. Jeena slid her fingers up and down over his sides, as Maja renewed her attack on his stomach.

OH GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOD, I CAHAHAHAHAHNT STAHAHAHAHAHAND IT, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP! he laughed, thrashing as fast as he could.

We will soon, Jeena promised.

But not too soon, Maja laughed. They both attacked his sides, their fingers rising and falling all over teasing his skin, causing goosebumps to form. Rallen turned red faced in no time. And the worse was yet to come.

Pedicure time! Jeena sang. She slunk down, and her fingers dug and prodded Rallens left sole and toes, wrapping her arm around his ankle to keep him from pulling away.

Not a bad idea, little girl, Maja laughed. She wanted to torture his feet more with extreme fierce tickling, but the device on her wrist prevented it. Disappointed, she contented herself with her sharp claws slowly dragging over his right foot.

NOHOHOHOHO NOHAHAHAHAHOT THE FEHEHEHEHEHEET! I CANT TAHAHAHAKE IT, ! Rallen gasped for air, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. And it grew worse still as both females worked to get between his toes, giggling as he struggled to keep them out.

The more you fight, the worse its gonna tickle, Jeena teased in singsong. Oh, finally popped it in!

He laughs like a girl! Maja laughed.

For four hours, giving him a break to drink, and eat, they tickled his feet. Then Jeena untied him, and left him to slip into slumber, as she took Maja to her cell. Rallen felt his body loose up as sleep took him, and he was happy that he didnt dream that night. The last thing he needed was to go through that peril in his dreams as he had done in real life. When at last they were rescued, with their prisoner in cuffs and behind bars, Rallen promised there might be a day for some revenge of his own!

****

Ziggys notes: Yes I know, Out of Character for Jeena to simply let Maja free to double team Rallen like that. But this technically isnt a serious story, more silly slap stick type stuff. So no worries.


	4. Rallen's turn parts 1 and 2

Rallen's Turn Part 1. Jeena

A year had gone by, still he couldn't get his mind on his work. Not that there was much work to do now. The war was over. The N.P.P. had finally defeated the Krawl a month ago. Maja was the last of her kind, locked away in a cell. Light of brilliant blues, greens, reds, yellows, and any color in between now shone in the Nanairo system.

Rallen sighed, "It is sooooo boring," he whined. He leaned back and rested his arms behind his head as he stared at the whirling fan, the smells of old ink on paper, and starch flowed to his nose. "Man, I wish I could get back out there in space, flying around, fighting the bad guys."

"What bad guys?" a captain asked, walking by his desk. "You and Jeena stopped them all in the last battle." He smiled, "And with narry a loss."

The red haired boy frowned, looking down at his feet. "There were plenty of losses in the last battle." His brownish orange eyes swerved toward the window, were in the square they were building the statues of the great heroes of the battle. In the very center, was the statue of an elderly man with a long beard, gray suit, and a smug smile. How I wish you were still here, Aldous.

Rallen sat up, feeling even more depressed now. "I feel trapped," he groaned. "I'm going to find Jeena."

It took him an hour to find her. Jeena sat in the library, reading from the texts found on the planet they defeated the Krawl on. Her eyes were hungry for the information that they held, and she paged through them as if she were a starving individual at an all you could eat buffet. Her pink hair twinkled in the artificial light, the style cut just below her shoulders, giving her a bit more mature look and yet at the same time, a bit younger too. Her eyes were bright blue, and sparkled like gems.

Besides her, stood her own Spectrobe, the winged horse Pegasium. She nuzzled her partner's shoulder, and Jeena looked up, staring at her human partner. "Rallen," she said, her voice small and soft, as if she had spoken a prayer, or a word of magic.

"Hey," he said. "You busy?"

"What does it look like, nitwit?" she giggled, looking at the books stacked on the table.

"I just had to get out of the office, I mean, I was,"

"Sooooooo bored," Jeena said, giggling as he blushed at her teasing. He noticed at how cute her giggle was and his blush grew.

"Would you like to go out into the valley and just, relax or something?"

"Relax?" Her eyes flashed. Then she giggled again, forcing her hand over her mouth to keep herself from growing too loud. The library was three stories, with the shape of a long up straight rectangle. Their voices rang everywhere, resounding back to their own ears. "Aldous would be rolling in his grave at that statement from you," she smiled.

Jeena noticed his eyes dim at the name of the man that was like a father to him, to both of them, and she poked his sides. "Cheer up, silly!" She got up, closing the books and took his hands. "Lets go to the park instead."

The sky was the brightest blue, Rallen had ever seen, and yet somehow he couldn't take his gaze off of Jeena. His heart skipped a beat, and he felt his throat clench. They laid next to each other on the soft grass as they stared upwards. "Nice day," he coughed.

"Mhmmmm," she said.

There were a few more minutes of silence, before he worked up the courage to speak again. Which he found interesting, as he'd never been tongue tied around her before. "You you think he's at peace?"

"Who?"

"Aldous," he muttered.

Jeena turned to look at him, her eyes sharp and focused. "Wow, you really know how to treat a girl to a jazzing time with romantic talk like that." She turned on her side, and the sun grazed her cheeks, making them pinker than ever. "You know, focusing on the past isn't good for you, Rallen."

The young hero blinked, "Yeah yeah I know, but I just feel that if,"

"There is no could have been, nor would there have been," she snapped, her tone hard as stone. "He's gone, and he'd be pissed too if he knew you'd be whining about his heroic act. Had he not done what he did, we might not have won that last battle, and you know it!" She sat up, her hand resting on the ground as if to push her frame up off the grass.

"No, wait," he cried, desperate. Stupid, stupid, stupid! She paused, and looked, her shoulders stiff and ridged. "Look, I'm sorry, its just that I'm an idiot, and,"

"No doubt there," she grumbled.

"And its been hard for me after all the action and adventure was done,"

"Oh, you mean the war, death, unknowing the future? Yeah really a shame that's all gone now," she hissed, her tone turning darker.

"But most importantly, I'm confused, as here I am with my best friend, who happens to be a very beautiful and intelligent girl, and I'm having a hard time telling her," he continued, his face red and dripping with sweat as his heart pounded.

"Yes, yes best friend, intelligent we all," Jeena stopped and gazed at him for a really long time. It was her turn for her heart to skip a beat. "Wait, what was that last part?" she whispered.

"That I was having a hard time trying to tell you that," Rallen gasped.

"Not that part dummy!" she practically screamed. Her voice boomed all over the park, scaring a few pigeons away. "The one before it!"

Rallen blinked, and noticed how pink her face really was. His heart began to quicken, and then slowed as he realized the meaning. "Oh, you mean the intelligent part," he teased.

"Spit it out, you jerk," she cried, slugging him in the arm.

"I love you, you brainiac," he snapped, slugging her back playfully.

Jeena's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and she very nearly fainted. "You love me?" she whispered. He smiled and nodded. Jeena stared down at her soft, bare feet wiggling in the grass, and back to him. "Me?"

"Nah, your Spectrobe, she's so cool and strong, and she has wings! I love that in a girl," he joked. Jeena growled and playfully kicked at Rallen, gasping as he grasped her ankle and pinned her down. "Yes, you, you silly thing," he laughed.

He stared down at her wiggling foot and smiled. It was definitely a cute foot, though he'd never and still wasn't a big foot fan. But cute never the less. And the way those toes wiggled as if trying to wave hi or goodbye was adorable. Rallen couldn't resist. And to be honest, after what she had teamed up with Maja to do with him was just the same.

He reached down and picked up a flower, running the petals across her sole, swirling it around and around as he climbed towards her toes. "Hey," she squeaked, trying to pull away, what are you doing?"

"Showing you how much I do care about you," he said. Rallen rolled the flower up and down her sole dancing it down to her arch and heel. He looked and he could see a mirth build in her eyes. Her yanking became a tiny bit more frantic, and her "eeping" was turning into a giggle or two.

"Stahahahahap," she giggled. The tickly feeling flooded over her like lightning through her veins. She tried pulling away, but he recaptured her foot, and danced the petals between her toes. "Nohohohoho, you meanie, ahaha." Jeena dropped to the ground, giggling softly.

"Meanie, am I?" he laughed. "This coming from the girl who double team tickled me?" He smiled and held her foot down, grasping her other foot, and pinned it as well. Then using a blade of grass he began drawing a dusty picture of a cat along both feet. "I'm a lot softer than you are."

It wasn't as horrible as what Maja had done to her, or she, Maja. And it wasn't as wild as the two females teaming up against Rallen. But still there was a strong difference in this tickling. Not a dirty one, she was a good girl after all, and he a good boy. But she really wasn't minding this one bit! "Come ohohohon, give mehehehe a break!"

Rallen stopped his tickling, and sat on her legs, staring at her giggling face. "Fun?" She bit her lip, and nodded a little. "Cool." And with a sparkle in his eyes, he gently as he could dug his ten fingers straight into her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHA! Rallen, stahahahahaop! AHAHAHA, YOU JERK, AHAHA!" Her arms flailed, her hands grasping for his. Rallen laughed and yanked his hands away for a second or brushed aside Jeena's before continuing his tickling her. Occasionally he'd let himself get caught, or was caught by surprise. But for the most part, he was winning.

He tickled her sides, slipping his fingers past her jacket. Her ribs, her armpits. He tickled her nose, and nearly got bitten as she went bonkers. From time to time, she'd get a few good shots in, and send him laughing. But again, he was winning.

Twenty minutes into the tickle fight, Rallen finished his fifth raspberry on her slightly bare belly, and sat up. Both were red faced, both laughed though the tickling had ended. He smiled at her, as a partner, a friend, and now it seemed as a boyfriend.

"You weren't very nice, letting that little ant crawl across my stomach like that," she play whined. "It was icky feeling when it got stuck in my belly button."

"I got it out," he smiled. "And who was laughing her head off because of that icky feeling?" He laughed as she tossed a boot at him.

"Perv," she giggled.

"But I am your perv," he teased. "You were a bit of a perv when ya double teamed me ya know."

"I had a good teacher, in Maja," she smirked. She finished putting her boots on and slinked over to him hugging him tight. When she let go, she put her boots back on her feet, and stood up. "Well, I really got to get back to work," she said. Jeena looked down at Rallen, and smiled. "But how about tonight you treat me to a fine restaurant?"

"Oh, sure, ask me to pay for an expensive place, on my salary," he chuckled. Jeena pretended to scoff, and elbowed him in the rib.

"You make more than most people, you jerk. Especially now that the wars over and you've gotten promoted twice!" He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I should get going too. Being bored doesn't pay the rent." He flexed his muscles, and turned, pausing as she called out to him. Rallen turned and blinked his eyes.

"For the record, I miss him really badly, too," she said, her voice softer than tissue. Tears ran down her cheeks. She sniffed, swallowed, and then embraced Rallen, sobbing a little, before composing herself. She looked at her partner, and now boyfriend, and giggled. "But I'm sure he's looking down at us and going, 'Its about time!'"

Rallen chuckled sadly and nodded. "Sounds like something he'd say." They hugged again, and turned away. "I'll meet ya for that dinner then, at six o'clock.

Rallen stretched in the soft, feathery bed, and scratched his sides. The alarm clock read five thirty, and he fought the urge to throw something at it. "I can't believe its gotten so late, so soon," he muttered.

"That happens when someone grows old," a yawning, voice said next to him. Rallen turned, and looked at the dark red haired woman, with dark blue eyes, and a few wrinkles along her face though he'd never tell her that and smiled.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Morning, birthday boy," Jeena giggled. She edged herself up and kissed his lips, giggling as the bristles of his beard tickled her face. "So what's it like to be forty?"

Rallen elbowed her softly, stretched and got out of bed. "Tell you when reality sinks in," he joked. His hair was a mixture of dark red/orange, with a few strands of gray in there. His own face was lined with wrinkles of his own, and in all honesty his body wasn't what it was the day he'd told Jeena he'd loved her in the park, twenty years ago. "But I have to go to the office and,"

"No you don't," she snapped suddenly, force in the voice of the thirty nine year old woman. He turned and saw her smile. "You might be the captain of the whole N.P.P. now, but even you need a break. I called ahead yesterday and made sure you'd be staying home with us."

Before Rallen could protest, three small scamps lurched through the door, and leapt at him, tackling him to the bed. Aria who was fourteen was the largest of the scamps, and looked just like her mother in all ways but one. She had her father's eyes. Lina, the nine year old, looked exactly like her mother, an exact copy of Jeena. Then there was the son, A.R. he was six years old, had the brightest orange hair, and the bluest of the bluest eyes. He was exactly like his father, always into adventure and never settling down.

"What are the three of you doing here?" he coughed as they squeezed him hard. "Especially at this hour?"

"Mommy said we could come and celebrate with you," Aria giggled.

"She said you wouldn't mime," A.R. said with a firm nod.

"Wouldn't, mind," Lina corrected.

"That's what I said," her brother scoffed firmly.

Rallen glared at Jeena who giggled innocently. "Playing the trump card, eh? That's low!"

"Oh, you know you can't say no to them, Rallen." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Ah but I have a low trump card myself," he teased. "One called Get Mommy!" Rallen launched at Jeena, pinning her to the bed, and starting tickling her sides. A wink of his eyes gave the kids a license to help. They tickled Jeena until she was coarse from laughing, and tears ran down her eyes.

The rest of the day they sat in the house, talking, eating, having fun. The kids even tried to teach their father to use a new electric device he just couldn't get something called a video game system. Finally night arrived, and Jeena ushered the children to bed.

"See you tomorrow, daddy," A.R. said, waving good bye.

"I'll see you soon, Aldous Rallen," he said, waving good night to his son. Then, he and Jeena retired to bed, secure in the peace they had helped forge, along with the man whom their son was named.

RALLEN'S TURN PART 2. MAJA

(A quick note, while both parts have the same title, they're not really the exact story. For you video game fans think of Phantasy Star 3: Generations of Doom, where your character choosrd one of two women to be with, resulting in the second generation having a different story line. Same dealio here.)

Three years had passed since they had defeated the menace of the Krawl. Darkness had slowly slipped away from the galaxy as light took its place. The N.P.P extended it reaches to other regions and other galaxies, which meant more work for Rallen and the others. He hadn't been able to relax, which was okay, he was never one to enjoy sniffing the flowers.

Today he was ordered to enter the cells and try and get Prisoner 126715-B talk about where the last true threat was to peace being complete. He walked into the holding room, and announced he was there. When the guards finished the paperwork, they nodded, and a large gray door wished open, letting him enter.

"Well look at the little boy, all grown up and a hero now," scowled a harsh voice as he closed the door behind him.

The room was shaped like an infinitely long rectangle. Its walls were either silver or dark gray, Rallen wasn't sure which. It didn't look like a cell though, not one that he'd seen in the ancient movies. It was clean, well kept up, save for the walls, and soft music echoed all over the place. A few black roses lined the widow seal, and a thick black carpet lined the floor.

"I expected a lot more purple, from you, Maja," the young hero snapped.

Maja, last of the Krawl, stared at him with her scowling eyes. A woman scorned, lost in her human form, never again to change into her battlefield version. Nor did she have any Dark Spectrobes to command. Her skin was a medium purple, and her tentacles waved in the air, as if aching to strike him down.

"I prefer the darker colors," she hissed. "I've never been one to be a girly girl."

"Never once thought of you as a girl to begin with," Rallen said with a strong smirk. He felt himself flush as he remembered the time she and his partner, Jeena had decided to put a halt to their war and give him a double team tickling of his life. Okay, maybe once.

Maja slunk closer to him. "Prefer to play with the pink haired vixen, do you?" she giggled.

"Jeena and I are just friends," Rallen felt his muscles tighten. There was a time he'd had a thing for his partner. But then as the war waned down, she'd found romance in one of Dr. Kate's assistants. At that time, Rallen had to admit she was more of a younger sister than a relationship.

"Sure," Maja said with a bored yawn. "That is what they all say, isn't it?" Her eyes twinkled. "But you didn't come to talk about our past, did you, cutie?"

Rallen flushed more, and he swallowed. "I want the information your withholding from us," he barked. Maja looked at him and flopped on her soft bed, howling with laughter. "And I will do anything to get it."

The High Krawl finished laughing, and thought that last statement over. "Hmmm, anything?" she purred. She smiled and laughed harder as Rallen blushed so hard his face nearly burst. "Oh you are too cute!"

"You know what I meant by that," he stammered. His heart pounded, and for a moment, he sat on one of her chairs, never taking his eyes off the cruel, cold hearted villainess. As she stood up, he quickly rebounded to his feet.

"Awwww, don't trust me, little boy?" she cackled.

"You'd have to be a fool to trust you," Rallen growled. He could see simply asking would not get him anywhere. Not that he expected it would. Rallen pulled out a remote, and flipped the switch.

With a hum it sprung to life, and filled the room with light. "What's that supposed to do?" she scowled.

"You're going to find out. Now, are you going to answer my questions?" he arched his eyebrows up. She stared at him in silence, and began to laugh in mockery. "Well, since you enjoy laughter so much," he said with a smirk. Rallen looked at the tentacles, and craned his neck.

"Could you please remove her shoes, and hold up her arms, if you don't mind?" he asked.

The appendices obeyed, much to the High Krawl's shock. "Hey, what the hell?"

"Again, you will see," Rallen said, using the device of light to reveal her bare stomach, just a tinge. "You forget I kinda know a secret of yours."

Maja's own dark heart pounded now, and she began to sweat. "Wait, what are you?" Before she could finish the question Rallen took out a feather, and sawed it up and down her feet, pressing her toes back so they could not crinkle. "Oh no! OH NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Maja thrashed, and kicked, knocking the hero away.

"Still as strong as ever," he laughed, brushing himself off.

"You jerk, you really think that's going to get me to talk?" she was wheezing, although the tickling had lasted only forty seconds. "You're not strong enough to hold me down, anyway."

"True, but I know something that is," Rallen admitted. "Could you keep her legs and feet still too, please?" He asked the tentacles. Once again, to the agonized and cursing cries of the villainess, they obeyed.

"Wait, wait this isn't fair!" Mentally she tried to order the tentacles to release her, to attack Rallen, to wrap around his confounded neck and squeeze or twist. But the appendences simply ignored her.

"Give me the information, and you'll not have to go through this," Rallen said with a smile.

"You're only doing this out of revenge," Maja whimpered. "Because of what I and that little pink haired girl did the last time to you."

"The pink haired girl has a name its Jeena. And as for why I choose this, well, yeah. I mean, tickling revenge while trying to get some info out of you worked for her. I figure it will be the same for me."

"You're wrong, little boy," she shouted.

Rallen shrugged, and knelt down to her feet. Again he scrapped her cute, dark purple soles with the feather, up and down up and down, side to side. And again, she erupted with screeched and laughter.

"THIHIHIHIHIHIS ISN'T FAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAIR, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, NOHO NOT THE TOHOHOHOHOES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Maja thrashed as best as she could, but she was stuck. The tentacles held her tightly as for the next fifteen minutes Rallen twirled, twisted, and stroked with the feather. The balls of her feet, her heels, between her toes, just beneath her toes, under her toe nails. "OHOHOHOHO GAWD AHAHAHA I HAHAHAHAVE TO PEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"Krawl use the bathroom?" he asked, stopping as he looked at her. She lay there, huffing and puffing. Sweat flowed from her body and she glared at him with such bitterness and frustration that it kind of broke his heart.

"Perv, just don't expect me to let you watch as I do," she huffed.

"Didn't say I was going to," Rallen said. He pushed a button, and the tentacles released her, growing limp. "Just as a precaution." He radioed in for assistance, and two female guards escorted Maja to the restroom, as Rallen exited the room. The first day of interrogations had no effect, but he knew that was going to happen too.

The next few days, Rallen had repeated the process. Maja was again trapped by her own appendances, and he tickled her feet for seven minutes, before giving her a short break. "You know," he said, looking her over. "Never really thought about it, but you are a female after all."

"Perv," she huffed. "What did you think I was?"

"Didn't really know," he said, his heart pounding. "Never knew there were such things as male and female Krawl. I always considered you male and female, but not in the same way as humans were."

"Oh god, I've been tortured not just by a perverted boy, but a prejudiced perverted boy!" she croaked. "And if you think I'm telling you anything, forget it."

"You've got some pretty underarms there, Maja," Rallen teased, his tone turning dark.

"You wouldn't," she whimpered, her eyes growing wide.

He proved he would. His fingers danced and slid up and down her armpits, as her arms were held high above her head. With a feather in one hand and a piece of fluff in the other, Rallen teased her there for nearly twenty minutes.

"STAHAHAHAOP, OH MY GAHAHAHAHAHD, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! GAWD STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE," she cried. She thrashed harder than her feet, though it seemed as her underarms were not as sensitive as her feet.

"Wanna give me that info?" he asked, brushing the feather gently across her left underarm, as if it was a paintbrush.

"GAWD NOHOHOHOHOHO," she shrieked.

"Would you, could you if I stopped?" he teased.

"BIHIHIHIHIITE MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" she yelled. Rallen smiled evilly and brought out an electric toothbrush, running it across her right underarm. "OH FOR GAWDS SAKE, YOHOHOHOHOOOHOH ARE SUHUHUHUHUHCH A PEHEHEHERVERT!"

"I assure you, I'm throwing it out, after this," he teased. "I learned about this from ancient history. Man, was humanity pervy in the twenty first century," he joked. He ran it across her belly and ribs, making her buck even further. And when it entered her navel, she nearly went ballistic, growing into silent laughter.

Rallen felt a tinge of guilt. They needed the info, but not so bad as to really torment her into insanity. The hour had ended anyway, and he pulled back. Maja slumped to the ground, huffing and puffing, her purple face returning to its normal color, away from the peach red it had been just seconds ago.

"I know, I know, I'm a perv. Actually Jeena said the same thing, when I tried this," he looked at the toothbrush, and shivered, "on her."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one," she huffed. She blinked, and frowned, as he turned the device off, giving her complete control of her tentacles again. "Okay what was that about?" She pushed herself up on her elbows.

"I didn't really feel right about tickling you like that," he shuddered. "I mean don't get me wrong, I kinda like tickling you" He blushed so hard his face matched the color of his hair as realization hit at what he had just said. His heart pratically lunged and relocated into his throat.

Maja blinked, and blushed herself. "You kinda like tickling me?" she said with a shocked giggled.

"Sure, when its not so wild, and crazy," he forced himself to say. "You have a cute laugh, you're hotter than heck, and everything in between but," his heart began its relocating now to the top of his mouth, almost as if it was going to flow out with vomit.

Maja stood up, still a little dizzy from the torture, but also from her pounding heart. "The weapon is hidden on this very planet, in the museum." she watched him turn to face her. "I'm tired of war, Rallen. Tired of the bullshit of killing, of light and shadows trying to swallow up everything." She licked her dry lips. "I'm ready for peace," she approached, and embraced him, her tentacles wrapping around his body as well, gently embracing. "And for love."

They looked at each other, blinking a few times, neither knowing what the other was going to do, or thinking, before Rallen wrapped his own arms around the High Krawl, and kissed her gently on the lips.

It was the fifteenth anniversary of true peace. Eighteen years after the Human/Krawl War had ended. Rallen exited his office, papers in hand, and sent them down on the desk of the High Commander of Research's desk. Jeena looked up and smiled at him. "Well, turning in early I see," she giggled. Jeena was still a very pretty woman, in her late thirties. But five children, and her husband's good cooking had made the once petite young girl into a pleasantly plump, but stern woman.

"Well, today is just full of anniversaries," Aldous said, scratching his gray beard. "Not very often that the Supreme High Commander of the N.P.P. celebrates planetary celebrations, but also that of his own wedding," the old man teased.

"Not to mention his own son and daughter's fourteenth birthday, and entrance in the Corps," Rallen said with a nod. He elbowed his father figure, and the man who had been his best man in his wedding. "I do really have to go," he chuckled. "You know how upset Maja can get if kept waiting."

"Better have gotten her a good present," Jeena giggled, as he rushed off.

Fifty dark black roses in hand, and a box of fine jewelry, Rallen entered his house, and found his wife, and four children waiting. Maja sat in the favorite chair, legs cross, arms and tentacles folded in mock agitation as he entered in mock sheepish behavior. "Couldn't drag yourself from the office today, huh?" she teased with a pretend irate tone.

"Oh you know the people of this planet, any reason to party, it means paperwork up the pits," he laughed. Maja giggled.

"Anyone knows about the underarms, tis, you, little boy." Maja was just as beautiful as before. She aged a bit, but because she was a Krawl, not as much as a human. There were just starting to be some darkening of her hair and lines on her face. She also made sure Rallen knew being with her meant that he too would age just slightly slower than a normal human.

"What's mean?" Rallen Jr. asked, blinking his innocent three year old eyes.

His father chuckled and ruffled up his brick red hair. "Tell you later, kiddo." He turned his attention of Rai and Krali, his fourteen year old son and daughter. They stood at attention, in their new uniforms, smiling proudly at their father. "At ease," he barked with a smirk, and they relaxed.

Rai was five minutes younger than his sister, but was every bit as his father's son, as he was his mother's. He appeared human, but like his mother, he had tentacles along his shoulders that stretched and wrapped at his mental command. He had also learned how to shape shift into a semi Krawl battle mode, and used it to pass a few tests to get into the Corps. He also had his mother's knack of getting into mischief.

Krali had soft maroon colored skin, and dark purple eyes. She also had tentacles, but not as long, nor as many as her brother or mother. One fourth of her face; however, was more peachy in color, and from time to time it embarrassed her. Krali favored using a mask to cover it up. But in front of her parents, she had enough respect and self assurance not to wear it. Which pleased both of them, as it reminded them of much darker days, so much like Krux, who had lead the Krawl, and his mask.

Then there was Ru, a newborn, who seemed very human, unlike her siblings. Many people asked how it was that Krawl reproduced, which kind of embarrassed both Maja, and Rallen. Truth was it was similar to normal ways, just that once a Krawl gained the DNA of his or her mate, they tended to lay a gooey egg that grew outside of the body, eating light to make it grow. So it was with his children. And once born, they took on the form and instincts of the non Krawl host.

So it might have been said that his children hadn't been half Krawl, half Human at all, but simply Krawl who had really adapted the human appearance and instincts. Some on the planet had worried that Rallen had given the long time enemy a new step to really cause chaos in a future war. Rallen refused to accept that.

His children, the twins, were proof that Krawl could be born good and even IF they were or had been evil, his wife proved that Krawl could be redeemed, and turned not as complete devourers of the light, but defenders of it as well.

The future was bright. And nothing seemed to change that at all. At least not today, anyway.

****

And so ends the four part mini series, of Tickle stories with Spectrobes. This was a fun one to do, and the end was definitely the longest I've ever had to write in tickle fic, but it was enjoyable. If enough people want, I'll be happy to write once in a while a few one shots of the continuation of Rallen and either of his families. And if you like, you're free to draw Rallen and Jeena's OR Rallen and Maja's kids as fanart. Just give me a link so I can see em and of course let folks know that the kids are my creation! If you wanna do fan fic of my fan fics, that's cool too. Same rules apply, let folks know the kids are mine, and give me a link so I can read!


End file.
